


Auras

by 27twinsister



Series: Gen-tle Giant 2020 Fills [3]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Ableism, Auras, Childhood, Colors, Gloves, Pre-Canon, School, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Bridge can see auras, and he wears gloves so he doesn’t constantly see them and get distracted. Teachers don’t really a problem with it until high school.BTB Prompt: Accurate Depiction of Ableism (this one's for the G-rated card).
Series: Gen-tle Giant 2020 Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752784
Kudos: 14
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Auras

**Author's Note:**

> Bridge’s ability to see auras isn’t treated like a disability within the show, but I think it’s interesting and can see how it does have its disadvantages (especially people thinking auras aren’t real).

Bridge was in preschool when he realized he was different. Before that, he had always thought he was normal. Couldn’t everyone see colourful auras when they waved their hands around?  
Apparently not. And at school, there were a lot of people. And everyone had an aura Bridge could see.  
It was distracting.  
He was allowed to wear gloves, but elementary school often had crafts that involved things like painting handprints. When those happened, Bridge wasn’t allowed to participate (since they wouldn’t want to paint the gloves) or he would just trace his hand and colour it with marker.  
It worked, most of the time. Elementary school teachers and most middle school teachers were pretty nice.  
Except, elementary schoolers thought Bridge’s ability was the coolest thing ever. (Not like he kept it secret).  
Especially when they found out everyone’s aura was different.  
It was annoying. Bridge always insisted that he wasn’t allowed to take off the gloves, citing reasons like “it’s illegal” or “I’ll tell the teacher and then you’ll get detention for bullying” (which did work. In middle school, threats of detention did stop the behaviour, at least for a little bit).  
High school was when teachers stopped being nice. Particularly with his science teacher who was convinced nobody could see auras. (“Even people as weird as Bridge” he said.)  
They were having (another) meeting about this, and Bridge wasn’t wearing his gloves. The adults were talking and Bridge wasn’t paying that much attention. Something about how Bridge focuses better with the gloves on, so he wears them all the time.  
“Bridge, what are you looking at?”  
“It’s red...hmm...reddish purple? Purplish red? More reddish, definitely. But there’s a little bit of purple. Maybe...plum?”  
“Bridge.”  
“Oh, sorry, I was looking at your aura. It’s really distracting, you know. Even though it’s not as bad as when I was really little. Yours is reddish purple! People’s auras can be influenced by their thoughts and feelings, but there’s always one colour consistent to them. Your colour seems to be purple, which is often associated with royalty, or perhaps something mysterious. Purple’s association to royalty has to do with how, a long time ago, people would have to dye fabrics and purple dye was more expensive, so only rich people, who also had high social status, could afford it. But right now there’s a lot of red, like a lot, which means you have negativity directing towards me or someone else here. For some reason.”  
The teacher sighed. Before he could speak Bridge continued.  
“Anyways, I think it would be easiest if you just let me wear my gloves like I always do. Plus, since you teach science there will probably be some experiments at some point and everyone would have to wear gloves and protective equipment anyways.”  
Bridge was allowed to wear his gloves in class.  
It wasn’t really an issue with other teachers, just that one. Bridge always wondered what that teacher’s problem was. He wondered what the purple aura was for. Purple as a base colour was usually for people of high status, so that teacher was probably from a well-off family.  
People didn’t usually have purple as a base colour. Bridge knew (from looking in the mirror) that his was orange, because he was weird.  
Or because he was optimistic and sociable. But also, Bridge knew he was weird. “Different” was probably the socially acceptable term people would use. But he was weird.  
Auras weren’t that important to Bridge. But they were useful to find things out about a person.  
He wondered if he would ever see a strong colour, like something predominantly purple. Maybe if he met the Queen.  
But that would never happen. And Bridge always wore his gloves anyways, so different colours and auras didn’t distract him.  
He always wore gloves.


End file.
